Rachel Reynolds
Rachel Reynolds (born November 4, 1982 in Mandeville, LA, sometimes credited as Rachel Reynolds Dellucci) is an American Model, Actress and a former Athlete. Since 2003, she has appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right, a career spanning 15 years making her (currently) the fourth longest-serving model on the series. Early Life & Modeling Career Native of Mandeville, Louisiana. After graduating from high school, Rachel attended Louisiana State University where she majored in Public Relations and was also very athletic as she was a member of their track-and-field team. Despite a popular misconception, she was neither a Tigerette (Cheerleader) nor a "Golden Girl" (member of LSU's famous dance-drill team). Also while in college, Reynolds worked as a cashier in a supermarket to support herself and it was there when she was discovered by an agent for a local modeling agency. Soon afterwards, the gorgeous blonde beauty sought for the big life and chased after her dreams of stardom. As a step in the right direction, Rachel took part in the 2002 competition for who would replace departed hostess Brooke Burke on the E! travel series Wild On!. True to her worth and impressed by the producers, Rachel had emerged as was one of the finalists but lost the job to Model & Actress Cindy Taylor (who hosted the series until it's end the following year). ''The Price is Right'' After losing out on the hostess job for Wild On!, Rachel continued on the pursue her dreams of stardom and her passion for being in front of the camera to too strong to ignore. Soon, the gorgeous blonde auditioned for a job that would change her life forever: she auditioned to become one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during the remaining weeks of it's 31st season on the air. She made her modeling debut on the long-running series on (airdate) June 6, 2003 and continued on until the 18th for a total of 9 appearances only. She returned to the show for it's 32nd Season beginning on (airdate) September 22nd as she was one of the models present for it's season premiere opener only and later returned beginning a fairly long stint starting on October 2nd and continuing on all the way until November 12th (with fellow newcomer Gabrielle Tuite making her debut the next day). On April 30, 2004 (airdate), in a now-infamous and one of the most memorable moments in ALL of Price is Right history: Rachel drove a car, which was a Ford Mustang Convertible, onto the stage for the pricing game Lucky Seven. The blonde beauty lost control of the car, crashing it's bumper into door 3 (knocking it out of place and the door partically opened as the studio audience exploded with laughter) in which Lucky Seven is concealed behind. Host Bob Barker, revels in the moment and mentions that Rachel was the second model to crash the bumper of the car into the door, longtime model Janice Pennington was the first model to have done this but Barker does not mention her (Years later in April 2011, Rachel would drive a car into Door 3 when a contestant was playing Lucky Seven but that time, it was just on purpose). After the end of Season 32, Rachel ranked at the highest rotating model with a whopping 96 appearances under her belt, followed by Shane Stirling, who ranked second with 85 appearances and Lanisha Cole, ranking third with 67. Reynolds continued on as a rotating Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right over the next several seasons and between the summer and fall of 2007, the long-running game show soon transitioned into a new era as Bob Barker, after having hosted the series since it's September 4, 1972 premiere, took his last bow on (airdate) June 15th and Comedian & Actor Drew Carey, after being announcer as Barker's replacement, making his debut on (airdate) October 15th (Rachel was one of the models present for Bob's final week as well as Drew's first). Trivia Rachel was the last new model to join the series while Rod Roddy was still serving as announcer (although when she made her official Price is Right debut, Randy West, who also made his debut the same day, served as the announcer, filling in for Roddy) She was one of the models present on the show's 32nd Season Premiere episode on (airdate) September 22, 2003 (as mentioned above) while Roddy announced as well as the shows that aired from October 9th-20th, which was Roddy's final episode (he passed away on October 27th). Before and during her rotating stints on The Price is Right, Rachel maintained a modeling career. She has modeled for VENUS Swimwear (frequently providing swimwear for the models on Price) and has been featured on six national magazine covers for Fitness RX. On (airdate) February 11, 2005, Rachel models a bedroom wearing a purple satin bathrobe in the showcase and is still seen wearing it during the end of credits. She was also the last model to hand Bob Barker his microphone at the start on his final episode on (airdate) June 15, 2007 and she was also one of the models present during both of Barker's return visits to the show in April 2009 and December 2013 (his then-90th Birthday Bash & "Pet Adoption Week"). Rachel also briefly substituted for Tiffany Coyne on sister game show Let's Make a Deal (Tiffany in turn, substituted on Price). A memorable episode that aired on February 5, 2015 featured a "rivalry" of sorts between Rachel and Amber Lancaster. The "feud" began when Rachel was displaying the first One Bid prize; a digital camera, which also featured photos of herself, Amber, and Drew Carey. Rachel was portrayed as the villainess in the "feud," as she playfully boasted about having the largest photo, while Amber's was accidentally knocked down. The pair made up after the showcase round, with each one holding up framed photos of the other. However, Amber did get payback and "accidentally" dropped Rachel's photo. In a 2017 episode where the cast was portrayed as the Prize League (a group of superheroes fighting the evil Dr. Trombones, whose purpose was to be sure nobody won any prizes), Rachel portrayed Yodely Gal (a humorous take on the "Yodely Guy" character from the game Cliff Hangers. Personal Life Rachel was previous married to former Cleveland Browns Quarterback Josh Booty as they married on July 11, 2003 as it was announced by then-host Bob Barker on the October 9th, 2003 (taped shortly after the marriage) episode of The Price is Right. It's unknown when they divorced. On May 3, 2009 (airdate), the show's current host Drew Carey announced that Reynolds became engaged to be married to David Dellucci, a player of the Cleveland Indians. Almost a year after their engagement on March 30, 2010, Carey announced that the couple had married and on the (airdate) April 12, 2010 episode ("Ultimate Wedding Shower 2010"), the newlywed couple modeled wedding formalwear (a tuxedo for Dellucci, a wedding gown for Reynolds) as an Item up for Bids. On the show's 41st season premiere (airdate: September 24, 2012), the gorgeous blonde announced that she and her husband, David were expecting their first child. On February 13, 2013, their third wedding anniversary, she gave birth to a baby girl named Ruby. Rachel later introduced her newborn baby girl (via skype) on the Mother's day episode of The Price is Right (aired on May 10, 2013) calling the next mother/child pair to "COME ON DOWN!". As of today, aside from being a wife and mother, Rachel happily continues on with The Price is Right as she now holds a 15-year stint and over 2,000 episodes, as a model and with that, she is presently the fourth longest-serving model on the series (ahead of Kathleen Bradley, who now ranks as the sixth longest-serving model) and following the departure of fellow model Gwendolyn Osborne in October 2017, Rachel is now the ONLY remaining cast member since the days of the Bob Barker and Rod Roddy Era, and if she remains with the series through 2021, her longevity will likely overshadow that of Holly Hallstrom, making her the third longest-serving model. On February 28, 2018 (airdate), Rachel celebrated her 2,000th episode. Gallery Rachel0009.jpg Rachel0012.jpg Rachel0018.jpg Rachel0153.jpg Rachel0181.jpg Rachel0221.jpg rach.png Rachel0359.jpg Rachel0448.jpg rachel01.png Rachel0532.jpg Rachel1237.jpg 004.jpg|Rachel as Michelangelo in a showcase skit from 2005. americansuccesscard.png rachel1.png rachel2.png rachel3.png rachel4.png rachel5.png recovercard.png Rachel1289.jpg 1914949_10208049975907936_5885487520235737170_n.jpg|Rachel as Santa Claus in a 2005 Christmas showcase. Rachel1339.jpg Rachel1423.jpg Rachel1469.jpg Rachel1560.jpg closeuprachel.jpg Rachel1651.jpg rachelelf.jpg Rachel2036.jpg Temptationwin2007-7.jpg Temptationwin2007-11.jpg Rachel2016.jpg closeuprachel15.jpg Rachel2048.jpg Temptation_(6-6-2007)_4.jpg Temptation_(6-6-2007)_8.jpg Punchabunch_(6-11-2007)_3.jpg Punchabunch_(6-11-2007)_5.jpg Punchabunch_(6-11-2007)_7.jpg Punchabunch_(6-11-2007)_9.jpg Mostexpensive_(6-11-2007)_5.jpg closeuprachel23.jpg Plinko_(6-15-2007)_3.jpg Plinko_(6-15-2007)_5.jpg Plinko_(6-15-2007)_9.jpg Rachel2254.jpg Rachel2259.jpg Rachel2529.jpg Rachel2580.jpg Rachel2612.jpg Plinko30100win3.jpg Plinko30100win5.jpg Plinko30100win7.jpg Plinko30100win9.jpg Rachel2810.jpg Rachel2944.jpg Rachel3200.jpg Rachel3391.jpg Rachel3454.jpg Mds08-01_045.jpg Mds08-02_156.jpg Mds08-03_090.jpg Mds08-04_127.jpg Mds08-04_168.jpg Mds08-05_001.jpg Mds08-06_086.jpg Mds08-08_141.jpg Mds08-09_086.jpg Rachel3681.jpg Rachel2832.jpg closeuprachel9.jpg closeuprachel10.jpg closeuprachel11.jpg closeuprachel12.jpg closeuprachel18.jpg closeuprachel27.jpg Rachel3914.jpg Rachel3973.jpg Rachel4274.jpg Rachel4546.jpg Rachel4804~0.jpg Rachel5206.jpg Rachel5283.jpg Rachel5635.jpg Rachel5862.jpg Plinkojeffrey4.jpg Plinkojeffrey6.jpg Plinkojeffrey8.jpg Plinkojeffrey10.jpg Rachel6375.jpg Rachel_Reynolds_on_Motor_Scooter.jpg Rachel_Reynolds_on_Segway.jpg rachel4969.jpg rachel4970.jpg rachel4971.jpg rachel4972.jpg rachel4804~0.jpg rachel5187.jpg rachel4841~0.jpg 102241_D0046b.jpg Punchabunch25000win2014-1.jpg Punchabunch25000win2014-3.jpg Punchabunch25000win2014-5.jpg Rachel2015-1.png rachel2017-1.jpg rachel2017-2.jpg rachel2017-3.jpg rachel2017-4.jpg rachel2017-5.jpg rachel2017-6.jpg rachel2017-7.jpg rachel2017-10.jpg rachel2017-8.jpg rachel2017-9.jpg C8w6OT_UQAACf5u.jpg Cws87NuUcAcYMWE.jpg CWxXRrDVAAApD3d.jpg CzRdrvYVIAAT5Eg.jpg Tpir2013111k.jpg Tpir20010715k.jpg Tpir20010815n.jpg Tpir20022315t.jpg Tpir20030415d.jpg Tpir20060314c.jpg Tpir20100412f.jpg Tpir20102414s.jpg Rachelcash.jpg Rachelcash2.jpg Rachelcash3.jpg Rachelcash4.jpg Tpir20103014m.jpg Tpir20122110d.jpg Tpir20121814m.jpg Rachel_Reynolds_Handshake.png 79798198_10220611544899310_1450650059199741952_n.jpg Drew_sign_Happy_Birthday_Rachel_Reynolds.png 6a75ef8b637691e957449e6a3d2a9d3e.jpg rachel_008.jpg Rachel-Reynolds.jpg Rachelreynolds2.jpg Rachelreynolds3.jpg Rachel009.jpg Rachel010.jpg Rachel2.jpg in Satin Sleepwear February 19, 2004 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-1.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-2.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-3.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-4.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-5.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-6.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-7.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-8.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-9.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-10.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-11.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-12.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-13.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-14.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-15.png February 11, 2005 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-16.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-17.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-18.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-19.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-20.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-21.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-22.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-23.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-24.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-25.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-26.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-27.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-28.png Rachel_Reynolds_in_Closing_Sequence.png|Usually the model presenting the bedroom group takes off the satin bathrobe for the closing sequence but Rachel still has it on. May 13, 2005 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-29.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-30.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-31.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-32.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-33.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-34.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-35.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-36.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-37.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-38.png May 19, 2006 rachel1556.jpg October 20, 2006 Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-1 (10-20-2006).jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-2 (10-20-2006).jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-3 (10-20-2006).jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-4 (10-20-2006).jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-5 (10-20-2006).jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-6 (10-20-2006).jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-7 (10-20-2006).jpg October 26, 2006 Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-1 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-2 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-3 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-4 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-5 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-6 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-7 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-8 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-9 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-10 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-11 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-12 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-13 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-14 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-15 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-16 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-17 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-18 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-19 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-20 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-21 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-22 (10-26-2006).png October 31, 2006 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-39.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-40.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-41.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-42.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-43.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-44.png June 6, 2007 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-45.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-46.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-47.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-48.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-49.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-50.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-51.png November 9, 2007 rachel2317.jpg rachel2318.jpg November 16, 2007 rachel2362.jpg rachel2363.jpg rachel2364.jpg rachel2365.jpg rachel2366.jpg rachel2367.jpg rachel2368.jpg March 28, 2008 rachel2969.jpg rachel2970.jpg rachel2971.jpg rachel2972.jpg rachel2973.jpg rachel2974.jpg rachel2975.jpg rachel2976.jpg rachel2977.jpg rachel2978.jpg rachel2979.jpg rachel2980.jpg April 22, 2008 rachel3146.jpg rachel3147.jpg rachel3148.jpg rachel3149.jpg rachel3150.jpg rachel3151.jpg rachel3152.jpg rachel3153.jpg April 30, 2008 rachel3229.jpg rachel3230.jpg rachel3231.jpg June 3, 2008 rachel3391.jpg rachel3392.jpg rachel3393.jpg rachel3394.jpg rachel3395.jpg rachel3396.jpg December 4, 2008 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-52.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-53.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-54.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-55.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-56.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-57.png Rachel Dressed in Leather rachel4711.jpg rachel4712.jpg rachel4713.jpg rachel4714.jpg rachel4715.jpg rachel4716.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-1.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-2.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-3.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-4.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-5.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-6.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-7.jpg Outside Price is Right Wild On (2002) 07-20101126 13.jpg 06-20101126 42.jpg Snapshot 1.jpg RachelOnWildOn06.jpg 20101126 41.jpg Snapshot 2 (7-25-2015 8-28 AM).jpg Links Fan Site Her Twitter Page YouTube Videos Rachel crashes the Car in Lucky Seven Model Rivalry - Rachel & Amber go at each other Outside Price is Right Venus Swimwear 2004 Shoot Stand Up to Cancer Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models